Freedom
by Drunken Assassin
Summary: Peeta falls and dies before he can reach the Cornucopia. There Katniss and Cato free Panem from the tenacious grip of the Capitol. Rated T. Please read and review and no flames.


**Hey guys I've got a short little one shot for you. I do not own the Hunger Games, the genius Suzanne Collins does. I also have to thank BurntBreadAndShinyPearls for looking over this story for me. You should really check out her story Love Beneath Powerful Flames it's amazing. **

**Katniss's Pov  
**As Peeta and I were running to the Cornucopia, his leg gave out. I just kept running and it wasn't until I was several yards away that I noticed because I heard the cannon. I quickly sprinted back to him. No, no, NO. He wasn't breathing, his leg bleeding like crazy, the grass was no longer green it was crimson red covered with his blood. I was too late. He lost too much blood. I grab his body and run to the cornucopia. I tried to throw him on it but the weight was too much.

I tried one more time and this time Cato helped me. Wait, what?.. I turned my head and saw that the mutts weren't far behind. I turned my head back to see Cato's hand reaching out to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"T-thank… you." Cato and I were panting like crazy right now. I myself was holding back the tears.

I can't believe he is gone, Peeta the one who saved my life too many times to count - was dead and it was my fault. If I had helped him he would still be alive. I look over at Cato's un-conscious body. I can do it; I can end this right now and go back to my sister Prim. That was the whole reason I am here, to save her from this hellhole they call games.  
"Cato?" I say breaking the silence.

"What?" he responds slowly. He is still panting as am I.

"D-do you have a family back home in district 2?" He slowly nods. "Yes, my mother, two brothers - one younger and one little sister. Why?"

"What would happen if you died? Would they starve?" I ask slowly.

"No, they wouldn't we are one of the wealthier people in 2. Why?" I don't respond. We both just sit there trying to catch our breath. I hate these games. I want it all to end. Gale was right; if they don't have a victor, or if no one watches they don't have a game.

"Katniss, please tell me why you asked." He said breaking the silence.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." I respond but that's not good enough for him.

"Damn it Katniss, just tell me why!" I don't do anything, but just sit there. "I understand now," I look at him and he continues; "I know now that everyone was dead but you. I know that it was you that was fated to go home. Not me, not Clove, not Thresh and not lover boy, no.. just you. And you know what? I am sick of it too." This catches my attention and I tilt my head trying to understand what he means.

As if reading my mind he continues; "I am sick of all the killing, you probably don't think that I have feelings, but I am human too. I was just trained to hide them, but screw the academy. I want this to end, Katniss. So just kill me at least let me go out with some honor." I see the pleading look in his eyes. I just shake my head and get up. I walk to over to Cato and help him up. We get off the Cornucopia so the capitol can collect Peeta's body.

"I asked you about your family to see if you were the one to keep them alive, to provide for them. Did you watch my reaping?" He nods.

"It was one of the bravest and selfless things I have ever seen. You didn't volunteer for fame or glory - no, you volunteered because you were forced. I saw your face after Prim got reaped, but you replaced it with one of fury and fearlessness. You volunteered to save her life." He states with clear understanding of why I did what I did. I slowly nod.

"But I provide for my family, if I die then so do my mom and sister." I look at him with sadness evident in my eyes.

I am about to speak again, but before I do Cato kisses me on the cheek. I look at him and he says "I'm sorry I just thought you need some comfort." And he is right, I do. I stand up on my toes and kiss him back. The capitol must be raving by now. I think before I speak, understanding that there is no going back.

I back away from Cato and look at where I think the cameras are and I speak in a strong voice I didn't know that I had. "Citizens of Panem, the Capitol is supposed to love us. Yet most of us are in poverty... Dying every damn day because of starvation and illness. They don't love us. The only reason we are alive is to provide for THEM. I, for one am tired of it. Tired of the killing, starvation, and death. I want everyone to be equal. NO HUNGER GAMES. Snow is in control and none of us want that. Every damn year we watch our friends and family members be brutally murdered in this 'Pageant of Honor' and it needs to stop." The tears are falling out of my eyes now.

"I say to all of you; Rebel against the capitols tenacious grip. Fight the suppression and violence." My hands reach into my pocket and pull out the Nightlock berries. I pour some into Cato's hand and kiss him on the lips this time. "No victor this year, Cato. They don't need…no they don't deserve one." He nods. "On three... one, two, THREE!" He and I shove the berries into our mouths and chew. I take his hand in mine and wait for death to take us.

I'm sorry Little Duck, but now we can all be free. Free from this suffering. I look at him for the last time as everything around us begins to slow.

Goodbye.

I see one tear fall from his eye - it is one of happiness. One in the means to finally be free. And I now know what it feels like.

Goodbye…

**So tell me what you think please. I know it was sad but it just popped up in my mind. Oh and this is the longest thing that I have written so. YAY ME. Please everyone review? Once again thank you BurntBreadAndShinyPearls. **


End file.
